


【金枪】君に、最後のバラを差し上げる

by AkaharaRinko



Series: 幻日玫瑰 [1]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 吸血鬼闪闪x代行者迪卢Attention‼️：Main Character Dead‼️刀片注意⚠些许病娇/冰恋
Relationships: 金枪
Series: 幻日玫瑰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660738
Kudos: 1





	【金枪】君に、最後のバラを差し上げる

“这样就可以了……”迪卢木多把银质匕首从吸血鬼的胸口拔出，暗红的血液溅出，染湿了他的衬衫。  
那双黯淡的红眸看着他，浅金的睫毛颤抖着，但是他已经不能动作，僵硬地躺在代行者的怀里。  
代行者将自己的手腕割开，鲜血一滴滴落在吸血鬼的唇瓣上。  
“快点，喝下我的血你就不会死。”代行者将伤口凑到他嘴边，“我身上的约束符文已经解开了，不需要担心圣堂教会那边了。”  
吸血鬼仍然没有回应他，只是悲伤地看了他一眼。  
“我怎么还能用污秽的身体去侍奉神？我已经决定随你堕落，你就是我的王，我的神。”代行者啜了一口自己的血，将它们喂入吸血鬼的口中。  
唇舌纠缠，却没有甜蜜情意，咸涩的泪流满了脸。  
“别哭了。”吸血鬼终于轻轻开口，“被圣物刺穿了心脏，我活不了多久。”  
“不、不可能的！”代行者握着他的手，“你不可能死的……你是最古的吸血鬼，拥有最强大的力量，怎么可能死？”  
“……呵呵……纵使是我也会死去的……我克服了阳光，克服了孤独，唯独克服不了命运。”  
“吸我的血，全部吸去也无所谓。”代行者将匕首架在颈动脉处，狠下心来割了一刀。  
鲜红的动脉血喷溅而出，像是祭祀用的酒迫不及待从容器里溢出。  
“你疯了吗迪卢木多！你会死的！”吸血鬼呵斥，瞳孔缩小，显然他虚弱的身体根本抗拒不了鲜血的诱惑。  
“我不管。”代行者把吸血鬼的头埋入自己的颈窝。  
“……嘁……”  
皮肤被吸吮的感觉，伤口裂开的痛感，失血过多的眩晕，一波波冲击着迪卢木多的大脑。  
他只是不想失去这个宿敌，这个他爱的人。  
下意识地拥紧了怀里的人。

……

“为什么……停止了？”迪卢木多问。  
“这些就够了。”吉尔伽美什答。  
“不够，你还不能复活。我不想你死。”  
“再吸你就会死的，所以，这些足够我跟你讲最后的话了。”  
吸血鬼在破烂的衣服里翻找了一会，从沾满血的外套内袋里找出一支蔷薇。  
“抱歉，好像弄坏了。”他遗憾地将蔷薇递给迪卢木多，“说好给你摘下我花园里最美丽的蔷薇。”  
那朵蔷薇已经不剩几瓣残败的花瓣，染满了鲜血，分不清是原来就如血嫣红还是血染就的。  
“没关系……这就是世界上最美丽的蔷薇，比我见过的所有都要美。”迪卢木多吻了那朵蔷薇，泪水不断涌下。  
他们拥抱在一起，忘情地亲吻对方。  
像是用尽了全身的力气，期待了一个世纪之久，冰冷和冰冷的唇相贴，甜腻地舔舐对方的齿列。  
未来，无比遥远——  
却又无比接近——

溢れたナミダの先にあるのが永远の呪缚だとしても  
～纵然泪水满溢的前方只有永恒的咒缚～  
今、この爱おしさと切なさを胸に  
～现在，我只想将这份爱与痛埋藏于心～  
仄かに感応じ、オマエの耳に嗫く希望  
～朦胧的感触，在你耳畔低喃的希冀～  
梦见た想いの果てに漂着くのが暗い深渊だとしても  
～纵然梦中所见的思念最终漂向黑暗的深渊～  
今、この爱おしさと切なさを胸にふたり眠れ  
～现在，我只想将这份爱与痛埋藏于心～  
～沉眠吧，就这样两人一起——～  
｢赦して欲しいとは思わない、でも……——｣  
～「并不妄想你会原谅我，但是——」～


End file.
